The invention relates generally to lifts and tiltable supports and, more particularly, to lifts mounted on tiltable supports and associated methods for removing boxes, trays, bundles of articles, or other pallet load elements from a pallet.
A typical pallet load comprises a multi-layer array of containers, such as boxes or trays, stacked atop a pallet. The containers are often removed manually from the pallet one by one starting with the topmost layer. Containers in the topmost layer closest to the point of removal are easy to remove. But containers farther away from the point of removal are hard to reach.